


Three's a crowd

by OcyDarling



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Poor Illya, idk why i keep making these, they're just silly and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OcyDarling/pseuds/OcyDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby and Napoleon have an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! So okay, it's another one our silly ideas and I just had to write it out because I'm so rude to tol russian spy.

Oh, they were having fun. Gaby managed to get Napoleon to have some fun with her since Illya was still crossing his arms, saying no. Even if she wanted to dance with Illya, Napoleon would have to do. She thought they were having lots of fun, dancing and laughing. 

Yet Illya just thought they were being loud and falling over each other, knocking things off onto the floor. That’s why he was being called a grump by Gaby. 

They had been dancing and drinking for a half hour. That was followed by loud singing which was accompanied by said dancing and drinking.

This had been going on for at least two hours now. Illya’s patients was wearing very thin.

The two got suddenly quiet, but he could hear the loud whispering and laughing coming from them. Eyes narrowed, they were up to something and he didn’t like it. This was like dealing with two children and he did not like dealing with children. Their whispering is why Illya got up from the couch and went to the bedroom they had ended themselves in due to the record player being there. 

“We have mission in the morning. Go to bed.” Illya was frowning, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. The two were sitting on the bed with half empty glasses, watching him like they had just been caught red handed. It didn’t last for long until they started laughing again. An irritated sigh came from Illya. That got another response of laughs, the two of them falling back on the bed as they giggled up a storm. 

Enough was enough. Illya moved over to the record player that was playing it way too loud in the first place and shut it off. Needle suddenly ripped from the record and he turned to look at them, sour face still there. The two sat back up, looking as if they were just offended. “Hey! We were listening to that!” Gaby frowned, wanting to get up until Napoleon’s hand on her wrist stopped her. It caused her to flop back down on the bed.

“I think we should do what we discussed Miss Teller.” Napoleon turned his head towards her, smirk on his face.

She was grinning when she got up, reaching for Illya’s hand. Of course he allowed her to take it. He never told Gaby no when it came to this kind of stuff. He’d always hold her hand. “Okay, we’re ready for bed.” Illya slowly followed her tugging as she sat back down on the bed. “Napoleon wants to stay.” 

That didn’t sound like something he was interested in. He looked over to Napoleon, frowning again. “Cowboy, leave. Stop giving her ideas that she doesn’t need.”

“Excuse me I came up with the idea!” Gaby tugged on his hand to get his attention. 

“But Gaby…” A protest. That’s all he seemed to do with Gaby anyone. 

She let go of his hand and scooted further onto the bed, taking the empty glasses with her to place on the bedside table. Napoleon followed her and laid himself down on the opposition side, toeing his shoes off to put on the floor. The same went with his suit jacket.   
Ilya on the other hand continued to stare at the two of them, looking back and forth between them. What was going on? What was going on in his head was something he didn’t agree with. What was Gaby suggesting? 

“Illya, you’re missing out on the fun!” What fun? Gaby thought laying back down on the bed was fun. Her and Napoleon were back to their laughing yet again. “Come on peril. Three’s a crowd that’s most welcomed.” That smirk returning as he pulled the covers back and patted the space between him and Gaby.

“This is unprofessional, Gaby…” He turned to her again, but received no back up as she was still agreeing with Napoleon. Another sigh as he moved to get on the bed. Might as well get it over with. 

But here they were asleep the instant he got himself between them. Snuggled up to the Russian and asleep. They fell asleep the moment he got between them and they looked happy as if that’s what they wanted. He shifted a bit, trying to get up, but Gaby’s hand was around him, not letting him go. It seemed he was stuck like this. Either stay up or fall asleep with cowboy beside him. 

Tomorrow morning was going to be a dreadful one.


End file.
